The present invention is related to a faucet for a cold/hot fountain water machine, comprising a mounting base, a cover, a positioning tube, a hot water tube and an external tube wherein said external tube is sleeve joined to the upper section of said hot water delivery tube with a fissure pipe line defined therein for the discharge of cold water. Said mounting base has a recycle tube for sending cold water taken in via a diverted line of a water inlet tube thereof to a heater connected to one end of said hot water delivery tube for the discharge of hot water. Via the constant recycle of cold/hot water, said mounting base is guarded from the danger of high temperature when hot water is discharged for a long time; moreover, said fissure pipe line can also insulate the heat transfer thereof to effect further security.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional faucet for a cold/hot fountain water machine 10 is mainly made up of a mounting base 11, a pair of cold and hot water intake pipes 12, 13 connected to the bottom of said mounting base 11, and a pair of handle set 14 with a pair of ball valves 141 disposed therein to regulate the discharge of cold/hot water. A water outlet pipe 15 is disposed at the top of said mounting base 11 thereof for the discharge of cold/hot water. One end of said hot water intake pipe 13 is linked a heater 16 which has a cold water inlet tube 17 attached thereto at the bottom to take in cold water for heating up. The hot water is then sent to said ball valve 141 via said hot water intake pipe 13 and discharged directly via said water outlet pipe is thereof.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional faucet for cold/hot fountain water machine. Most of all, due to heat transfer, said mounting base 11 and said water outlet pipe 15 are high in temperature when hot water is discharged for a long time, causing the danger of burning to the users.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a faucet for a cold/hot fountain water machine wherein, for the discharge of hot water, cold water taken in via a water inlet tube of a mounting base is sent to a recycle tube of said mounting base thereof via a diverted line. Said recycle tube sends the intake cold water to a heater from which hot water is discharged directly via a hot water delivery tube. Via the constant recycle of cold/hot water, said mounting base is protected from the danger of high temperature when hot water is discharged for a long period of time.
It is, therefore, the second purpose of the present invention to provide a faucet for a cold/hot fountain water machine wherein an external tube is sleeve joined to the upper section of said hot water delivery tube with a fissure pipe line defined therein for the discharge of cold water. Said fissure pipe line can also insulate the heat transfer of said hot water delivery tube thereof and cut down the temperature of said external tube to effect further protection thereof.